


Cold

by Melodic_Alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodic_Alchemist/pseuds/Melodic_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Alphonse, Edward is left out in the rain, grieving, when Roy Mustang takes the boy in and warms him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Soft, cold raindrops landed on Edward's face, mixing with his tears. His black funeral suit was getting soaked, and it was making him terribly cold, but he didn't care. He wiped his wet bangs away from his eyes with a shaking hand and read Alphonse's headstone once again.

**Alphonse Elric 1900 - 1929 Brother, friend, and courageous until the end, he is at peace with his beloved mother.**

Another sob escaped his throat and he sank to his knees in the grass that covered his little brother's grave. Standing under and umbrella a few yards back, Roy watched the young man cry pathetically in the rain. Roy had never seen Edward Elric break down this way. His soul seemed to be crushed into dust, the dust becoming part of the dirt that surrounded his brother's coffin. Roy knew the feeling all too well; Hughes' death still haunted him.

After a few minutes of watching Ed, Roy couldn't take it anymore. He approached the heaving form cautiously; Ed didn't take pity well at all. He reached out a careful hand and placed it on Ed's back, making him gasp and jump a little. Roy cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"Fullmetal, come inside. You're soaking wet and cold. You'll get sick, and I'll be stuck taking care of you."

He tried to make a joke at the end, but Ed didn't seem amused.

"I'm not Fullmetal anymore, Roy. You know that." The reply came as a whisper, barely audible over the rain. "I'm just Edward Elric."

"Right. Edward, please come with me."

The raven haired man didn't give Ed a chance to say no. He crouched beside the blond and uncurled Ed's fingers that were clenched into a fist. He then took the cold, shaking hand into his own, interlocking their fingers, and pulled the broken man to his feet. Ed sniffed and walked slowly beside the older man, his automail leg starting to hurt from the cold. He started to shake, and Roy put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Ed pressed his face into the man's side and mumbled, "Where are you taking me, Roy?"

Roy stopped walking to cup Ed's chin and look him in the eyes. "Somewhere you'll never be cold again, Edward."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Roy inserted the key into his apartment's lock and unlocked the door, opening it and leading Ed inside. Immediately, he snapped his fingers, and the fireplace in the living room came alive with flames. Roy led Ed to a black leather couch and Ed sat down; Roy pushed it gently up to the fireplace so Ed could get warm quicker. For the first time since the day Al had been murdered, Edward smiled a genuine smile.

"Thank you." Roy sat next to him and pulled him close. They sat in silence like that for a while, the only sound in the room the crackling of the flames, until Edward broke the silence.

"Mustang, why am I here, in your apartment? Why are you hugging me?" He moved his head from Roy's shoulder to look the man in the eyes and whispered, "Why do I feel like this is the way everything should be? Alphonse is dead, but when I'm here with you, like this, everything is okay."

Mustang answered softly, "Alphonse is gone, Edward, but that doesn't mean you can never be happy again. After all you've been through, especially now, you deserve happiness. It's what Al would want, Edward."

Ed pulled out of the man's grasp. "I don't deserve happiness. I'm his big brother, dammit! I should've been there to protect him, but I wasn't!" Fresh tears began to stream down his face. "He just got his body back.... He only had it for thirteen years, when he should've had it so... much.... longer!" He punched the couch cushions in time with those last three words, soft thuds breaking through the sound of Edward's sobs.

Roy wrapped Ed in a tight hug, holding him while he cried. The two men held each other close in front of the fire until Roy broke the silence as Ed's crying began to cease.

"I have some news that will cheer you up."

Ed sniffed, and Roy wiped a tear away from his cheek with his gloved thumb. "What is it?"

"Alphonse's murderer has been caught, and he will be executed in the morning."

"Really?"

"Mm hm."

Ed was silent once again as Roy kissed him lightly on the lips, not lingering for long, but as soon as Roy retreated, Edward longed for more. He smirked and grabbed Roy's face in his hands.

"Kiss me again, old man."

"As you wish."

Roy pushed Ed down onto the couch and locked his lips with Ed's, kissing him sweetly. Ed smiled through the kiss and ran his hands through the man's short black hair. Roy licked Ed's lips and Ed opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their tongues twined together in a dance of love and passion, and Edward moaned a little, making Roy blush. They broke the kiss to catch their breath, Edward admiring how handsome Roy was with his cheeks flushed a bright red and his raven hair a little messy. He gasped a little when Roy pulled Ed into his lap and kissed the younger man's neck lovingly. Words weren't needed in that moment; both men knew how the other felt. Edward knew for certain that even though Al was gone, Roy would be there for him when the days without Al at his side became too much to handle. And Roy knew for certain that Edward would never, ever be left out in the cold again. Roy would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> It was raining, and I was kinda sad, so my brain produced this. Most things I write are much longer than this, but I felt that this was all I needed to write. This is also my first AO3 contribution; I'm still learning how everything works, so if this looks strange, sorry bout that.


End file.
